


Uniforms

by lorenisnotcool



Series: Letters to Dean [55]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - War, Army, Best Friends, Hot, Hot Chocolate, Hot Weather, Iraq, Letters, Letters to Dean, M/M, Roommates, Summer, War, Weather, letters to cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I bet he doesn't make hot chocolate as good as I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uniforms

Week one:

  
It's fucking hot. I know we think Kansas is hot during the Summer but it's hot here. All the time. Morning? Hot. Afternoon? Hot. Nighttime? H O T. Kansas is like Alaska compared to here. I mean in Kansas I can wear a goddamn tank top and shorts if I want to. But here? Uniform all the time. All. The. Time. I want to go home and jump in the pool. Or jump in a a tank of ice. How hurt would I get if I jumped in a tank of ice? It can't be that bad. Sure it's solid but it'll melt eventually.

How's school going? Did you get a roommate? I bet he doesn't make hot chocolate as good as I do. I know you just moved in like a week ago and you probably don't even know him that well but whatever. Your classes start in a week so I'm sure you'll keep busy and won't be able to write lil ol' me. I won't take it to heart. I know you'll write me when you can. Alright Cas, I don't wanna take up too much of your time. I'll see you in a year and a half.

\- Dean

**Author's Note:**

> This is the only letter that will be posted in the Letters to Dean series. All other letters will be posted in the Letters to Cas series!


End file.
